User talk:War greymon and Taichi
Welcome! Hi War greymon and Taichi -- we are excited to have Digimon x Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Digimon x Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Question May I ask what are you doing importing articles from the Digimon Wiki? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 03:33, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Copying other wikis Hi Greymon, While we allow multiple Digimon wikis on Wikia these days, that's because we know different people want different types of communities -- we expect that wikis which cover the same topics will each approach it in their own way. It's bad for everyone if you simply copy the pages, images, templates and look of another wiki -- you'll be competing with each other for readers, editors, and search engine rank (and the wiki that was there first will always have an advantage there), which really isn't the wiki way. I strongly suggest that you either delete the pages you've copied, or start editing them so that they're very different from the source. If you choose to edit what's here without deleting, by the terms of the GFDL license that Digimon Wiki uses you will need to add a template that credits Digimon Wiki as the source of the material and links to their page (something similar to the template). Please let us know what your plans are for the future of this project, so we can talk about this some more. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 20:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) fak on you hey you i know yao are a chet of pigs *sigh* Am I the only one who thinks this person's trying to wind everyone up? They've sent the same random message to several people on Digimon Wiki including myself (unsigned - no name) advertising this site, and the name of this wiki is near identical to Digimon Wiki, except with a little 'x' in the middle. Then, of course, there's all the copied content as well. Sorry, but this person is either very naive or very sad. Either way, could someone please get rid of this site so we can all get on with our lives. - (Anonymous) 12 June 2009